Golden Opportunity
by t3h maniac
Summary: If this is what I get for being nice to people, I'm going emo. Oneshot, many Cloudx pairings


**Golden Opportunity**

**Disclaimer: Not my game.**

**A/N: Okay so I had the inspiration from people who aim to get the different date scenes or hate it when Aeris comes up (note to those people. Don't use her in your party and be nice to Tifa at all costs to avoid this. The Yuffie date scene can be obtained if you followed a guide). Anyway, what would happen if all 3 girls had the same affection levels for Cloud?**

**---**

Aeris was very pleased with herself. This was a perfect opportunity for Cloud and her to get some quality time together. He had defiantly shown signs of interest to her and often responded well to the flat out flirting but never seemed to pick up on the more subtle hints that she had dropped.

Also there was something about Cloud that seemed so… familiar about him, the pose, the clothes and the hair. He kind of looked like a blonde Zach at times only more nervous. It made him seem to her just so cute! She would have never have been able to get Zach to cross-dress for her on the first date. Even if it was to save Tifa.

The two were best friends despite the love triangle situation and some of the more… immature members of the group would say that the way they often completed each others sentences that there was possibly something going on behind the scenes. Well that was for her and Tifa to know and the rest to keep their imaginations to themselves.

Then there was Yuffie. She was the youngest in the group (discounting Cait Sith of course) and was like a little sister to both Aeris and Tifa, both of whom quickly forgave the little ninja for what happened in Wutai the fastest and helped persuade Cloud to keep her in the group and not shove her overboard the Tiny Bronco.

But still the flower maiden from the sector 5 slums was not to be deterred from taking Cloud out on a date, until she met in the corridor of the Ghost hotel a familiar feminine figure. It seemed Tifa had similar ideas.

"Oh hey Aeris, what are you doing up so late?" The martial artist asked.

"I was just going to see if…um…Cloud could do with some company, this is a scary place you know." Aeris answered a little too quickly.

"I was thinking the exact same thing! Great minds must think alike right?" Said Tifa while she tried her best innocent expression.

"Wait, if your planning on staying in Cloud's room. Where's your stuff?" Aeris asked, trying to turn the questions at Tifa.

"Cloud's got most of the materia, if anything tries to surprise us then BAM!" She punched the air just in front of Aeris "Where's yours?" She asked.

"Well…I…err…left my stuff with Yuffie, I don't think she's likely to steal anything from us again." Aeris said defensively.

"So we're both here to give Cloud a bit of company and both left our stuff in our corresponding rooms." Tifa summarised.

"Yeah isn't it a weird co-incidence!"

"I know!"

Both girls just stared blankly at each other for a few seconds before Aeris took a few steps towards Clouds room only to be blocked by Tifa's arm.

"He's mine. You should know that by now." Tifa said warningly.

"Come on Teef, we shouldn't let Cloud come between us like this." Aeris pleaded

"Fine… I'm sorry Aeris." Tifa said lowering her arm.

"It's okay Tifa, thanks for letting me pass anyway." and with that she broke into a full speed run down the corridor leaving Tifa open mouthed before it turned into of an expression of pure anger.

"Oh no you did NOT just do that to me! No-one makes a fool out of Tifa Lockheart." She turned and gave chase to Aeris.

Aeris had several disadvantages here, for one she was fleeing from someone who could quite possibly seriously injure her after the stunt she just pulled according to the glare she could see when she chanced looking behind her. it was a similar look to the one she gave Reno in Gongaga right before unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches and followed up by attempting to break the Turk's neck.

Another disadvantage was that full length skirts were not designed to run in, slowing her down while the Leather mini-skirt that Tifa wore didn't hinder her movement at all, and Tifa was naturally faster than Aeris anyway.

The two chased all around the Hotel, Aeris trying every possible way to shake off Tifa until a few doors away from Cloud's room, Tifa caught up and tackled Aeris to the ground giving a satisfying "oomph" from the flower girl as she hit the floor.

"Tifa…" Aeris said from underneath the fighter.

"What?" Tifa snapped.

"Two things, one I'm sorry for tricking you, I mean it! And secondly what's with the net?"

"What net?" Tifa asked, confused. As if on cue a net quickly snapped up the two women. "Oh, _that_ net."

"I'm coming Cloud!" heralded a high pitched voice as Yuffie came bounding down the corridor with a smug look on her face. "Sorry Aeris and Boobs, looks like he's all mine tonight." Yuffie started to laugh as she slowly made her way towards Cloud's room, taking pride in laying the net trap which had successfully caught her rivals for tonight, or so she thought.

Motivated by rage Tifa ripped open the net and lunged for Yuffie causing the teenage ninja to squeal out fear before just dodging her. Aeris scrambled out of the net and tried to make it to Cloud's room before being pulled down to the floor again, this time by both Tifa and Yuffie.

The trio piled into the door, each one trying to beat the other two women to getting in first by tooth and nail, all begging to be Cloud's companion for the night. Cloud just shook his head at the sight.

"If this is what happens when I'm nice to people, I'm turning emo."

---

**Happy Holidays to all!**


End file.
